In the field of optics and electronics, applications such as solar cells and touch-screen displays commonly utilize transparent conductors.
Transparent conductors are typically formed out of indium tin oxide (ITO). Transparent coatings utilizing carbon nanotubes or metal nanowires have been proposed. ITO is relatively expensive, and is commonly deposited using expensive vacuum-based processes. In addition, ITO lacks flexibility. Nanotube-based films have not demonstrated the right combination of wear resistance, conductivity, cost and transparency to displace ITO in the marketplace.
Accordingly, a method to create a conductive, transparent thin film that can provide lower cost or simplified production would be useful in the art.